The present invention generally relates to vacuum collection systems and, more particularly, to galley waste disposal systems for use on vehicles.
Vacuum collection systems are generally known in the art for use on vehicles such as aircraft. Vacuum collection systems typically include a vacuum source connected to a tank for collecting waste. The tank is connected to a waste receiving apparatus, such as a toilet bowl, and a discharge valve is provided between the waste receiving apparatus and the tank. In operation, the discharge valve is temporarily opened to establish fluid communication between the tank and the receiving apparatus, so that the resulting pressure differential across the toilet forces waste material into the tank.
More recently, galley waste systems have been provided which tap into the existing vacuum collection systems. For example, a galley waste collection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,373 to Hoang. In Hoang, the galley waste system includes a basin connected by a discharge valve to a vacuum collection tank. A spray ring is positioned in the basin and is connected by a rinse water valve to a water supply. Both the discharge valve and rinse water valve are vacuum operated. A pneumatic flush control unit is attached to the discharge valve and rinse water valve to actuate the valves in response to a flush command. In operation, the flush control unit transfers vacuum to the desired valve, thereby opening the valve. When the vacuum pressure is removed, the valve returns to a normally closed position.
While the galley waste system of Hoang provides a useful solution to the problem of galley waste collection, it suffers from certain drawbacks. Most significantly, when a relatively weak vacuum level is present in the vacuum collection system, the pneumatic flush control unit does not always function properly. The vacuum level is often low when the aircraft is on the ground and must rely on the vacuum source, typically a vacuum blower, to generate vacuum in the system. As a result, the discharge and rinse water valves are often rendered inoperable. In addition, because vacuum operated valves are used, it is overly difficult and expensive to determine the positions of the valve, which is useful for feedback systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,678 to Hale et al. also discloses a galley vacuum waste disposal system for use with an existing sewage waste system. The Hale et al. galley vacuum waste system includes a basin connected by a flush valve to a waste storage tank. The flush valve is described as a motorized valve such as a solenoid or electrical motor operated valve. This system also includes an electrically operated rinse valve for providing rinse water to the basin. While it is easier to provide valve position feedback, the electrically operated flush and rinse valves require a considerable amount of current (on the order of 2.5 amps) to actuate between open and closed positions. Such power requirements are particularly detrimental in an aircraft environment, where available current is limited.
Furthermore, in both the Hoang and Hale et al. devices, the discharge valve, rinse water valve, and other components are positioned in a cabinet directly below the basin. As a result, these previous systems require an overly large amount of space that could otherwise be used for other purposes, such as, for example, to store food service trolleys.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a galley waste disposal system that reliably operates regardless of vacuum level and has minimal power requirements. In addition, there is a need for a galley waste disposal system that maximizes the amount of usable space under the basin.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, galley waste apparatus is provided for use with an existing vacuum collection system having a tank and a vacuum source. The galley waste apparatus comprises a basin for receiving galley waste, the basin having an outlet, a discharge valve connected between the basin outlet and the tank, the discharge valve having an actuating port responsive to vacuum for opening the discharge valve, an electrically-operated vacuum control valve connected between the actuating port and the vacuum source, and a flush element actuatable to produce a discharge command. A controller is operably connected to the control valve and selectively operable in response to the discharge command to place the actuating port in fluid communication with the vacuum source, thereby to open the discharge valve.
In accordance with additional aspects of the present invention, galley waste apparatus is provided for use with an existing vacuum collection system having a tank and a vacuum source. The galley waste apparatus comprises a basin for receiving galley waste, the basin having an outlet, a discharge valve connected between the basin outlet and the tank, a rinse valve connected between the basin and a rinse fluid source, the rinse valve having an actuating port responsive to vacuum for opening the rinse valve, an electrically-operated vacuum control valve connected between the rinse valve actuating port and the vacuum source, and a flush element actuatable to produce a discharge command. A controller is operably connected to the discharge valve and the control valve, the controller selectively operably in response to the discharge command to place the actuating port in fluid communication with the vacuum source, thereby to open the rinse valve.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, a galley waste disposal system is provided for use with an existing vacuum collection system having a tank and a vacuum source. The galley waste disposal system comprises a basin for receiving galley waste, the basin having an outlet, a nozzle associated with the basin for dispensing rinse water, and a flush element actuatable to produce a discharge command. An enclosure is remotely positioned from the basin, the enclosure housing a discharge valve connected between basin outlet and the tank, a rinse valve connected between the nozzle and a rinse water source, and a controller operably coupled to the discharge valve and rinse valve, the controller selectively operably in response to the discharge command to actuate the discharge valve and rinse valve.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, a galley waste disposal system is provided for use with an existing vacuum collection system having a tank and a vacuum source. The galley waste disposal system comprises a basin for receiving galley waste, the basin having an outlet and a lid movable between a closed position, in which the lid covers a top of the basin, and an open position, in which the lid is spaced from the top of the basin. A nozzle is associated with the basin for dispensing rinse water, and a lid detector is provided for determining the position of the lid and generating a lid open signal and a lid closed signal. The apparatus includes a flush element actuatable to produce a discharge command, a discharge valve connected between basin outlet and the tank, and a rinse valve connected between the nozzle and a rinse water source. A controller is operably coupled to the discharge valve and rinse valve, the controller selectively operably in response to the discharge command to actuate the discharge valve and rinse valve, wherein the controller operates only the discharge valve when a lid open signal is received, and wherein the controller operates both the discharge and rinse valves when a lid closed signal is received.